


No Tomorrow, Just Tonight

by konfkameele



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Will Not Apologize, But it's Mostly Crack, Comedy, Consensual Sex, Crack, Don't Blink or You Might Miss the Angst, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Guest Starring Various Fandom References, Introducing Rey's Libido, Lots of Thrusting, Mirror Sex, Pure Crack, Rey is thirsty, Romance, Smut, Starring Ben's Ass, Zumba Instructor Ben, car shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfkameele/pseuds/konfkameele
Summary: Rey attends a life changing Zumba class...(this was meant to be posted in time for the holidays, but life and my impostor syndrome got in the way)Title is from "Vente Pa' Ca" by Ricky Martin





	1. Chapter 1 - Zumba!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't consider myself a writer so I want to thank @avidvampirehunter for mentoring me in this process. 
> 
> I also want to thank Mo, Hammie, and Riri for being such wonderful Reylos and agreeing to be featured in this fic.

 

[Rey]: _hey_

[Finn]: _PEANUT!!!!_

[Rey]: _sorry to bug you on your honeymoon_

[Rey]: _I need the pass for the gym_

[Finn]: _you never bother me! just go early and ask at front desk_

[Rey]: _ok_

…

[Rey]: _Did you guys do it yet?_

[Finn]: _stfu_

[Rey]: _lol_

 

Rey giggles and gets up from bed.  Teasing him is the least she can do after the man had the audacity to get married and take off on a honeymoon over the holidays.  

 

Deep inside, she is extremely happy for her best friend, but she cannot hide that it is bitter sweet.  Finn is her only family… so in the absence of her best friend to spend Christmas with, she has decided to just go to the gym and drive her body into exhaustion by doing Zumba, some weights, and maybe the sauna until she drops dead.

 

Unfortunately, her best gym buddy and favorite Zumba instructor also happens to be Finn.   _Fuck._

 

She checks in and looks around the place, frustrated about feeling so alone.  Her phone buzzes with a text. It’s Finn. Sometimes he reads her mind.

 

[Finn]: _you should try the Zumba class. you will love him_

[Rey]: _him?_

[Finn]:   _the instructor... he’s one of the best_

[Rey]: _YOU’RE the best and I fucking miss YOU_

[Finn]: _this is Rose. He’s a GOD!_

[Rey]: _Rose!_

 

Rey is really missing Finn right now.  This gym seems so foreign even though it looks almost exactly likethe one she attends regularly.  

 

She passes the cycle room and the Zumba classroom where she can see people starting to gather for their respective classes.  She looks at her watch and notices that class will start in about fifteen minutes. That’s more than enough time to go to the locker room, drop shit off, pee, and be back at the Zumba classroom to check what this instructor is all about.  

 

As she heads to the locker room, she continues texting with Rose, who has apparently taken over Finn’s phone.

 

[Rey]: _what’s so great about this dude?_

[Rose]: _he’s HOT!_

 

Rey passes the weightlifting machines and heads towards the weights floor.

 

[Rey]: _that could mean a lot of things_

 

The locker rooms should be just around the corner to the right.  The women’s locker should be the second door on the left.

 

[Rose]: _tall, dark hair_

 

But Rey doesn’t read that last text.  She doesn’t read it because she has actually entered the men’s locker room by mistake and is now staring at the backside of a God.  

 

A tall muscular wall of flesh with the most perfect ass she has seen.  His hair is jet black and shoulder length. He gives a step forward to reach into a locker and she can’t stop herself from looking lower and lower between his gorgeous buttocks where she can see the silhouette of what could potentially be considered the best Christmas present Rey will never get to have.

 

Unaware of her presence, he runs a hand over his hair and his back muscles do things to Rey’s legs.  Just as something that feels like liquid magma threatens to bathe her pelvic bottom…

 

“So, don’t tell me you’re just standing there waiting for Ben Solo to turn?”

 

Rey turns in a panic and faces a young man with crazy curly hair and the most punchable face ever.  She knows this jerk. It’s Poe Dameron, Finn’s ex. _Asshole._

 

Rey’s embarrassment overwhelms her desire to slap Poe with his own severed dick, and she settles with a shy “wrong locker” as a reply.  

 

She wills her body to back off and leave, but for some reason she’s still glued to the spot.  The human tree of life is now turning slowly and pushing his legs into his gym pants (no underwear, Rey notes).   _Fuck, that ass is so perfect_.

 

He makes no sign of noticing Rey’s presence but glares at Poe “shut your hole, Dameron.”

 

Rey takes that as her chance to dart out of there and run into the women’s locker room.

 

After about ten panicking minutes, Rey finally emerges from her hideout.  First, just peeking her head out of the locker room. She does not want to encounter the naked man again (why would she expect to see him naked in the hallway is beyond Rey).

 

All she sees is the gym manager, Mo (from her nametag), apparently ripping Poe a new one.  As she walks past them, Mo forces her index finger into Poe’s chest with the body language of silverback gorilla ready to smash.  

 

All Rey can catch of their conversation, not that she’s trying, is something about him being a toxic male and something about serving his dick on a tray.   _I like her_ , Rey thinks and makes a mental note to leave an outstanding on the feedback box.

 

Rey giggles all the way to the Zumba classroom.   _I can’t wait to tell Finn._

 

The classroom looks pretty much the same as the one in which Finn teaches.   It has wall-to-wall mirrors, shiny hardwood floors, a corner with mats, dumbbell racks lining the back, and some chairs for the Silver Sneakers.  Rey always looks at those chairs fondly, wondering if her parents would ever go to the gym as old people. _Ugh, forget that_.

 

There are about ten women already in the room as usual.  Not many men do Zumba in Finn’s class either. She probably has seen one or two old farts that only come to look at booty.  Nothing infuriates Rey more than people who come to check people out. So rude.

 

She assesses the crowd in case she knows anyone.  She can tell the instructor is out of sight fiddling with stuff behind the AV module.  She knows no one. _Oh well_

 

A row of very anxious women forms right up to where the instructor would be standing during the class.  

 

Rey thinks this is odd.  Even when in class with Finn no one ever wants to be that close to the teacher, not even her and she grew up with the guy.  It’s kind of too close and embarrassing if you don’t know the routine.

 

Rey prefers distance, no butts on her face, _thank you_!

 

She finally settles on a spot somewhat to the left side of the room.  She decides that it is a good place to still see the instructor and not feel stupid when she fumbles through routines that she’s never tried before.

 

The young woman next to Rey is too engrossed with her phone to notice her, but when she does, she greets her with pretty much Rey’s same accent.  Her beautiful long brown hair and cinnamon skin make Rey feel so basic. Regardless, Rey makes a mental note to ask her which part of England she’s from before she leaves today.

 

Unfortunately, Rey quickly changes her mind about asking.  Honestly, if the woman replied with a similar question, Rey wouldn’t know what to answer and, well, that will straight up suck.  She has the accent, but no memory of her life in England.

Luckily (or not) a very warm and masculine silky voice startles her from her moment of self-pity as it repeats some numbers and asks everyone if they can hear.  

 

As Rey incredulously turns to see where this sinful voice is coming from, brown eyes atop a fucking Greek statue of a man stare right back a her.

 

“Oh fuck” - Rey panics. His eyes warm with recognition, followed by a very flirtatious knowing smile.

 

Of course, the Zumba instructor would be Ben fucking Solo a.k.a _The-Man-Who-Knows-I-Saw-Him-Naked-Earlier_.

 

He plants his marvelous muscular back and ass in front of the class, clicks the warm-up music on, and winks maliciously at Rey.

 

“Alright, who is ready to start?”

 


	2. Unapologetic Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey experiences her first Ben Solo Zumba class.

You don't have to listen to the songs as you read, but I recommend watching the routine videos so that you can imagine Ben Solo Zumba Fitness Extraordinaire in action! 

"[Let's Get Loud](https://youtu.be/-pgUeziFMxM)" by Jennifer Lopez 

"[Hula Hoop](https://youtu.be/FwWOxbQwXzs)" by Daddy Yankee - I won't apologize for putting this image in your head LOL

\---

 

Rey tries not to judge him by his choice of warm up song.

 

“Let’s Get Loud” is one that she is familiar with so she’s thankful for that.  She has done this one with Finn and Rose many times, but Ben Solo seems to bring a completely different kind of energy to this song.

 

“Come on girls, get loud for me!” he announces as he turns mid-salsa step to face the class.

 

_Did someone moan in the back of the room?_

 

Rey blushes and does her best to continue to keep the pace and do the right steps.  It’s going to be a difficult task, but she will not let Ben Solo distract her.

 

Ben walks around the room dancing with the women and encouraging them.  Rey decides not to look at him when he comes up behind her.

Large hands grip her hips and squeeze.  He whispers in her ear, “more hips, sweetheart”, and Rey feels something warm between her legs.   _It’s sweat, IT IS FUCKING sweat_ she tells herself.

 

He lets go and moves to the next victim with whom he dances a bit of side-by-side salsa before spinning around and moving back to the front of the classroom.

 

Rey wonders since when Zumba instructors touch their students and whisper endearments into their ears in the middle of a song.  Whoever made that new rule deserves a raise and maybe a statue in the middle of town. They owe Rey a dry pair of panties too!

 

“Ladies, are you nice and warm for me now?”

 

“YEAH” – the whole class moans back to Ben.

 

_Seriously?_

 

“Let’s do some Daddy Yankee,” he winks at Rey. “You know to loosen up those sexy hips.”  

 

Rey’s heartbeat goes south at that.

 

_Back up here you TRAITOR!_

 

The first few notes of Daddy Yankee’s Hula Hoop begin to fill the room and Rey concludes that she is not going to make it.

 

This Ben Solo is a Zumba god. No, he’s the god of death sprouted from the ground and coming for Rey’s pussy like a hurricane.

 

 _He’s tall and wide,_ Rey thinks, which shouldn’t really mix well with Zumba Fitness.  But the way he moves his hips to the rhythm of the music is physically impossible and obscene.  

 

_He’s so fucking perfect!_

 

At this point Rey is not sure if she’s overheated from the workout or from being so close to Solo’s amazing body.  From the looks and sounds emitted by the other women in attendance, she knows she’s not alone in thinking that.

 

_All these bitches knew, of course!_

 

Just when Rey thought she was finally escaping the spell casted by Ben Solo’s swirling ass, the man turns around to face her.

He proceeds to hula hoop his hips mere inches from Rey.  Then, he side-steps behind her and grabs her hips once again.  She holds her breath in anticipation as he whispers, “I told you more hips, sweetheart.”

_Oh!_

 

“I want you to be a good girl and loosen up for me.”

 

She watches as her face melts into some ugly horny thing on the wall-to-wall  mirror.

 

He seems to notice too—because the delicious bastard smirks at lets go of her hips. When he moves away from Rey her knees nearly buckle at the loss of her favorite man wall.

 

He moves to the woman behind them and proceeds to correct her movements by exaggerating his reggaeton stomps while nodding.

 

 _Huh. He didn’t touch her_.

 

He continues his path of pussy destruction through that damn Zumba classroom while Rey observes, trying her best to keep up with the routine.

 

 _He didn’t touch that one either._  

 

She tries hard but Rey can’t seem to catch him touching anyone else.   

 

_Oh shit, he’s FLIRTING with me????!_

 

He magically lands back in front of her just in time for the infinite amount of thrusting that comes next.

 

And there he is, in his deviant, thrusting glory, giving Rey and the woman next to her, Riri, the view of their lives.

 

Riri has her lips parted while she stares directly at Ben’s crotch, no shame whatsoever.

 

Rey tries to look away and think about something else to survive this, but then remembers Ben’s muscular butt and the fact that he’s not wearing anything underneath and her mouth goes dry.

 

 _Shit, it is definitely NOT sweat down there now_.

 

Riri seems to have gone dry-mouthed too as she reaches for her water bottle with shaky hands.

 

Rey would’ve done the same if she didn’t know that grabbing a drink in the middle of a Zumba routine was a terrible idea.

 

Unfortunately, that’s when it happened.

 

It probably began as an innocent misstep when a neighboring dancer (read: _idiot_ ) mistakenly completed a reggaeton two-step.  It was probably meant to just be a bounce or something like that.   _What the fuck does Rey know?_

What turned it into a life changing event was that it, obviously, lead to a massive collision that resulted in Riri spilling two thirds of her water.

 

Naturally,  such a large amount of water would create a huge puddle right behind Rey.

Of course, Rey would be distracted admiring the marvelous glutes on Ben Solo, who was back to thrusting his hips in devilish circles, and not realize the danger.

It was a perfect slip and whack on the head.  If this had been a slip and fall competition, Rey would’ve scored three tens for sure.

 

All she remembers is feeling like a complete idiot as a beautiful Greek god leaned over her, brown eyes worried but beautiful.

 

“Fuck, are you ok?”

 

Then all faded to black.

 

\----

 

Rey comes in and out of consciousness a few times and finds herself in the arms of Ben Solo.  

 

Hot, sweaty, and deliciously muscular and hard.

 

 _His muscles…_ Rey moans a little.

 

His muscles are so firm… no, no … make that, hard.

 

_Jesus, why is everything rocking?_

 

She’s halfway here but she realizes the rocking is from Ben’s gait.

 

“Where are we going?” she asks while trying to blink away the blurry vision and the polka dots floating around.

 

She weakly lifts her neck off his forearm and plants her nose on his chest and takes the longest, most embarrassing whiff ever.

 

Ben looks down at first with a surprised face, which quickly softens into an amused look.

 

Rey comically bats her eyes with an adorable grin, “you smell delicious, Mr. Zumba God.”

 

“Thank you”, he snorts.  “I think you will like me better after I shower.”

 

After a few more steps, he looks down into Rey’s heavy-lidded eyes and chuckles, “You’re so out of it.”

 

“You taking me home, Paaapiii? I’ll give you more hips like you asked~”

 

Ben chortles “No, sweetheart.  Your hips are actually going to urgent care.”

 

Rey looks up and sees the giant red sign “URGENT CARE.”

 

“That’s no fun...” she mutters, fainting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rey has a concussion! Hopefully it won't develop into a CUNTcussion lmao


	3. Man Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes Rey to urgent care...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks to avidvampirehunter for always reading this piece of crack and providing laughs and corrections!
> 
> Thank you to FanFicFan for creating a hilarious manip for Zumba Ben or Zumben! You can see it at the end of the chapter.

**Warning:** This fic contains situations where characters are subjected to what some would consider harassment and assault even though both characters are enthusiastically on board (obviously).  My intention is to conjure up funny situations, not offend anyone *blows kiss*

\--

Ben looks down at the woman in his arms. She’s so delicate and small.  Light as a feather against his chest. Her little neck exposed to dangerous things, like his mouth for example.  Her head rests on the crook of his arm.

 

Her body is warm and, despite her sweat from the workout, she smells sweet like a fruit pie. The scent sends him back to childhood when he stood guard by the window sill waiting on delicious homemade peach pies to cool down enough to eat.  He wonders if it would be too bold to dip his fingers inside this woman to test if she is also ready to eat.

 

_Uff, control yourself Ben!_

 

He takes in a couple of breaths, hoping that the action will prevent his blood from going down to his smarter head, before he enters the urgent care.

 

Almost magically, as if the old hag could smell him a mile away, she shouts “Ben Sooloo!”

 

“Hey Maz!” he re-positions the grown ass woman in his arms and heads towards Maz.

 

Maz takes in the scene narrowing her eyes acting like her spectacles had a zoom-in function. “Seriously, Ben. What the hell are you doing to those poor women now a slapping them unconscious with your dick?”  

 

_Maz is an asshole_.

 

Ben rolls his eyes, “Maybe.”

 

As always, Maz mysteriously seems to know more than she’s told.

 

“Come” she waves her hand towards the entrance of the ‘patients only’ area.  She opens the closest unoccupied exam room and gestures him to enter the tiny space.  “Please help her get on the table. I’m going to go grab my nurse for the exam.”

 

Ben nods as she goes. He tries to set the stranger down on the exam table, but the woman, who had previously been shifting in and out of consciousness, begins acting as if possessed by a fucking succubus and climbs him like a tree.

 

In the process, she dangles from his neck briefly before wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, assuming a horny koala bear position.

 

_Am I a fucking Eucalyptus tree?_

 

“Don’t leave me, Papi!” she whines as her soft crotch brushes against the front of his trousers.  

 

He’s not sure if it was her words or her delightful groin caress, but Ben’s dick is NOT going to sit this one out.

 

“What the fuck?” He looks down at his forming _pee-pee tee-pee_ and shakes his head as if the motion could actually suck the blood back up into his brain.

 

He tries to set her down again, but she is on him like glue.  He tries and rocks her a bit to see if her grip loosens—and it works!

 

He steps away from the table, but she pounces at him once more.

 

He regrets taking that long step back away from the table when he realizes that she is making amazing progress towards smacking her beautiful face on the floor.  

 

His immediate reaction is to thrust his left leg towards her in an effort to at least break her fall.  It’s an odd choice but it works, just not how Ben thought it would.

 

Her face lands on his nascent bulge triggering an embarrassing whine out of him.  She purrs and brushes her face on him like a cat claiming her territory.

 

Ben is about to faint in pain but manages to grab her face to extract her off him.  She must interpret it differently because she wraps her arms around his hips and squeezes, mouthing some nonsense into his crotch.   

He grunts in frustration, pain or horniness—who knows?!

 

Then the exam room door slams shut. He turns towards the sound, his face still screwed up from the pain and stimulation.  Maz stares right at him with an unreadable face.

 

He can see it in his mind.  Ben Solo, hips tilted forward, his hands holding the face of a semi-unconscious woman up to his groin, he’s just groaned... and she is still moaning into him.   

 

Maz says nothing, but her nurse, Hammie, is smiling ear-to-ear.  She looks down at his face-covered crotch and silently mouths the words “Fuck yeah.”

 

_Great!_

 

Ben is one hundred percent sure that this account will end up in some obscure Twitter group chat accompanied by the hashtags #urgentlycarefulsemiunconciousfacefucking and #fuckyeah.

 

Hammie quickly arrives at Ben’s side and begins peeling the object of his misery off him.  Together, they manage to sit her on the exam table. _FINALLY!_  

 

Hammie begins taking her vitals while Maz grabs an ophthalmoscope off the wall.  

 

“So you _are_ slapping them unconscious with your dick, huh?” is all Maz says as she approaches her patient.

 

Hammie winks at Ben as she moves past him on her way to the medical cart to switch out her thermometer for a digital sphygmomanometer.

 

Ben turns beet red, _he wishes_. He runs his hand through his hair. “She slipped and fell during my Zumba class.”

 

Maz nods and checks for proper pupil dilation, but lil peachie pie’s head keeps bobbing around.  

 

“Hey Benny, I need a hand here.  Can you keep her head cocked like this for me?” Maz says as she holds Rey’s face slightly tilted to the side.  “Oh wait, nevermind. You already tried that!”

 

Hammie chortles behind her and Maz’s grin is seriously punchable. The last bits of embarrassment left in Ben Solo slowly begin to bleed into an angry red.

 

_I’ll get you for this, butthole eyes!_  

 

Maz pats him on the shoulder and completes a brief neurological exam. Once done, she pulls Ben to the side. “Seems like she had a mild concussion.  Nothing major, but she’ll be groggy and not herself for a few hours.”

 

_You have no idea_ , Ben thinks.

 

Maz continues, “We got all her info here from when she came for her flu shot.  Her name is Rey, and she doesn't live far from here.” She grabs Ben’s shoulder. “I would like you to take her home.  She obviously cannot drive now and we will give her something for the headache that will follow.”

 

Ben looks at Rey and decides, “Alright, but I do have a really bad feeling about this.”

 

She opens the door and chuckles, “It’s all good, Ben.  It could have been worse.”

 

He rubs the back of his neck, worried. “I guess.”

 

Maz’s face twists into a grin and he braces himself for one more stupid remark.  Instead she just pinches his cheek and walks away.

 

He returns his attention to the exam table.   _Rey._

 

Hammie helps him get Rey into a wheelchair and hands him some paperwork.  When Ben grabs the documents, Hammie doesn’t let them go right away. Instead she eyes him up and down, “Here’s the address _,”_ then, hungrily licking her lips, she adds, “and my number is on the post-it note.”

 

_Jesus!_

\---

 

The drive to Rey’s place was exactly eleven minutes.  

 

How does Ben know? Well, that’s how long he had to juggle driving one-handed while keeping Rey’s hands off his dick.

 

The little horny toad is still pawing at his groin and giggling when he pulls into the complex.  He follows his GPS to the correct building and parks right in front of her apartment’s door.

 

“Ok, sweetheart. I need your keys”.

 

Rey giggles, “You’re gonna have to find them on me,” and she lifts her hips off the seat as if offering her cunt to him in a sinful platter.

 

_WE GOING!_ His dick says.

 

He scans her perfect little body and thinks of that delicious peach pie. His mouth begins to water as Rey taunts him by thrusting her little hips up and down in the air.  His eyes and head (both of them) follow the movement up and down.

 

Then he sees it… her pants have no pockets.  

 

He panics a bit, “You don’t have pockets.  Where are the keys?”

 

Rey bites her bottom lip, “They’re at the gym…”

 

_Fucking GREAT!_

 

He stares at Rey’s front door for a long minute and then puts the car on reverse and takes off.

 

“You taking me home, Daddy? Wanna fuck me despacito?” she giggles as she runs her left hand over his right thigh.  

 

Ben refuses to look at her despite his dick’s pulsating disagreement.

 

He is convinced that this woman was spawned from hell to make him pay for all the panties he has ruined since he started teaching Zumba.

 

He swallows. Hard. “No.”

 

“Why” she whines disappointed.  “I’ll hula hoop on your…”

 

Ben interrupts, “Two reasons why, Rey. One, you are not yourself right now. Two, I know the manager of this complex. I’m getting a master key and getting out of here.” He puts the car in park. “Stay here, please.”

 

Rey nods and blows him a kiss.  

 

Ben rolls his eyes. Inside, he walks up to the receptionist desk—but no one is there.  He spots a pretty redhead wearing a Pokemon hat and a name tag that reads Avid. She’s watering plants in the hallway.

 

“Excuse me. Is Luke in?”

 

She looks him up and down, her eyes lingering on his -

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he grabs a brochure to cover his tent.   _My penis is an asshole_.

 

‘Avid’s’ jaw AND watering can drop at the same time, the latter sending a huge splash of water down the girl’s pants.

 

Ben thinks, _what’s the deal with women and water today?_

 

Her face turns red as a tomato, but she manages to point towards a door behind Ben.  

 

“Thanks,” he gestures towards the brochure with his other hand, “Uh, I’ll keep this… for reading… later.”

 

He rushes over to Luke’s office.

 

\---

 

Ben slips back into the car after suffering through ten minutes of Uncle Luke.  At least his dick got bored and backed off. _Jerkface._

 

Rey seems to be asleep, lying on her side facing away from Ben. _Good_ , he thinks, because Ben knows this is getting out of control.

 

He starts the car and drives back to Rey’s apartment and parks to wait for Luke to show up with the keys as he promised.   

 

He looks at Rey, the little succubus, and notices her thin neck and freckled shoulders.  He follows the curve of her back down to her moving hips -

 

_Wait, moving hips?_

 

Rey makes a brief muffled sound and Ben worries that she’s in trouble, or is about to pee in his car. He quickly flips her over on her back.

 

She’s smiling wide with a gorgeous mouthful of perfect white teeth sandwiched between two enticing pink lips. Their eyes meet for a brief moment before she moves her gaze down.  Ben follows her eyes to find her little hand between her legs.

 

_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK._

 

Ben’s brain is still snail-processing the sight of Rey masturbating, but his dick is already on it.  He is sure that it’s going to rip through his gym pants like the Hulk any moment. Considering how aroused he is right now, the damned thing might even turn green, too!

 

See, Ben considers himself a pretty decent pervert. Yes, he enjoys getting women all worked up during class.  But he would never try to take advantage of someone when they are obviously out of it.

 

_But THIS, this is something else_. This is punishment for whoring himself out to keep his classes full.

 

His lips part slightly as he returns his gaze back to Rey’s face, _her lips_.  He wonders what she tastes like, how the inside of her mouth would feel.  She’s getting to him and his will and decency standards are about to disappear.

 

She must notice his inner struggle and monster bulge because she grabs it with her free hand, blesses him with a throaty moan, and tops it off with a cute smile.  

 

It is that sweet smile thatmakes Ben think that he has a chance of surviving this until a pair of musky wet fingers are shoved into his mouth.  His brain tries to explain to Ben what’s going on but all he can think of is Starburst and Skittles... Fucking _Skittles!_  The explosion of Rey’s arousal juices on his tongue makes Ben see winged celestial pussies floating in the air.  

 

She begins to finger his mouth and Ben’s eyes roll back in ecstasy.  Somewhere, somehow, he’s going to eat that pussy until it falls off of her.

 

_THAT’S IT_ , Ben and his dick conclude. Without another thought, he picks her up like a ragdoll and places her on a straddling position over his lap.

 

She does not hesitate and attacks his mouth, smothering his lips with hers.  It’s sloppy but Ben is about to ascend because she is grinding down on his erection at the same time.  Ben groans loudly.

 

“You wanted more hips, Mr. Solo?” she responds, swirling her hips as if Hula Hoop were playing somewhere in her lewd brain.

 

His dick replies _OH YEAH_ in a way that would make the Kool-Aid Man say, well, “OH YEAH.”   

 

Ben grabs her ass and squeezes, guiding her movements over his painful erection.  Rey runs her fingers through his hair, practically chanting, “I want you so bad, Ben.”

 

She stops grinding and starts pawing at his zipper, and Ben lets her because… women know best.  

 

He watches her panting and thinks something about taste-testing his sweet little peach pie. Just as she is about to set free the possibly green monster, a loud thud on the hood of his car startles them both, causing Rey to jump so high she almost breaks through the sunroof in Ben’s car.  

They both stare wide-eyed at one very inconvenienced Luke Skywalker.  He scowls at them while standing at the front bumper.

 

He rattles a fat set of janitor keys. “Need a room?”

 

—-

 

Luke lets them into Rey’s apartment and leaves quickly after warning Ben about not falling for a pretty pair of eyes.

 

Ben shuts the door and turns around to find a red-faced Rey standing a few steps away from him. Her gaze hungry, pupils dilated.   _Yeah, I’m not falling for the pretty eyes, I’m cumming!_

 

Ben is still wondering whether that’s Rey or a physical manifestation of his own libido when she begins flaring her nostrils and pawing her right foot on the floor like a bull ready to charge.  

 

Half a second later she’s back on her favorite Eucalyptus tree, crashing her lips on his and pinning Ben to the door.

 

She’s an amazing kisser, her tongue licking in his mouth like the flames of a thousand candles during a vigil.  He groans as she begins rubbing herself all over his manhood. Maybe not a vigil, Ben’s funeral.

 

Ben tries to steady her but she’s everywhere enveloping him with her lust and even though it feels lovely, he knows he is practically being assaulted.  He did flirt the shit out of her in Zumba class so, in a way, he consented to this manhandling a few hours ago. He still stands by that.

 

He decides to err on the side of caution, “Sweetheart, you need to slow down.  As much as I think that fucking your brains out would be amazing, I don’t think this is the right time”.

 

Rey stops and slides off his grip landing on her feet like a fucking amazon goddess.  

 

He works his jaw nervously, “I really want to, but I can’t tell if you are doing this only because you’re in this weird state of mind.”

 

Rey watches him silently and tilts her head blinking cutely like a small bird trying to make sense out of some new discovery.

 

Ben’s frustration begin to swells to match his erection, “Say something! Don’t just stand there!”

 

As if powered by his words, she lunges forward placing a hand on his erection and her lips to his ear.  There she whispers, “I’m gonna go pee and them I’m going to suck your godly cock dry, Mr. Solo.”

 

At that, Ben turns and bangs his head against her apartment door.   This woman is going to turn my dick into butter.

 

He collects himself after a minute taking advantage that Rey is away at the bathroom to try to reason through this situation.  

 

“Ok, one of three things could happen. One, I’m definitely getting my ass fired”.  He shivers at the thought of Mo calling him into her office and begins to pace nervously.

 

“Two, I might go to jail for assault if she changes her mind”. He runs a hand over his hair, “wait, that one could go both ways”. That one makes him smile.

 

“Three”, he looks down the hallway where Rey disappeared, “or I can get laid”.   He sees no signs of her so he decides to investigate. He looks down at the Mount Everest in his pants and proceeds to walk as best he can trying to tone down his big dick waddle a bit.  

As he approaches the door, he admits that what annoys him the most is not being to able to tell whether she is in her right mind or not.  Maz said she would be odd for a few hours and that she received some meds for the pain. He still wonders whether this is the concussion or this is how fucking amazing this woman is.

 

As he reaches the door where she disappeared, Ben feels the anticipation of his impending blow job creep up his spine.  He thinks perhaps he will get to see her bottom if her pants are still down.

 

He pushes the door hoping for a glorious view of Rey’s ass but is instead bitch slapped by the image of Rey passed out sleeping on the toilet, neck stretched out and head resting on the sink, snoring louder than his uncle Chewie.   

 

_Is that drool too?_

 

As if it was a human being, Ben’s dick says “ _Sorry Bro_ ”.

 

Disappointed, Ben picks up her panties from the floor. He might jerk off to Despacito while wearing Rey’s panties as a facemask.  

 

_Merry fucking Christmas, Mr. Zumba God!_

 


	4. Update - I'm alive!

Hello! Is anyone still there?

I'm sorry this story has been hanging for a while. I had some serious personal issues that prevented me from finishing it in the timeline I envisioned! I'm hoping to finish it soon (deliver that smut that you are all here for!). The next chapter was pretty much finished but was lost in the ordeal so I'm writing it again (hopefully better now!). After that, there will be one final chapter and we will be done!

Thank you for your support and patience!

Hugs!


End file.
